


Draco's Thoughts

by GoddessMoonLady



Series: Thoughts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMoonLady/pseuds/GoddessMoonLady
Summary: Ever wander why Draco is so mean to Harry? Let's just take a trip into his head and find out for ourselves, shall we? ONE-SHOT





	Draco's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: OH! COME! ON! We all know who owns Harry Potter! DUH!!!

********************  
  
'I know it's late, but I can't sleep.'  
  
'The moonlight streaming in through the small window, high up near the sealing, reflects off my white-blonde hair and Gray eyes as I lay thinking in my bed.  
  
'What am I thinking? About life, home, school... Harry Potter.  
  
'My mind often wanders down this road. I can't help but wonder what could have happened if he had taken my hand in first year. If I had only met him before Weasley....  
  
'I can see it now....'  
  
***The Train***  
  
My father and I walk into the train station at 11:30 am. The station is packed full of muggles. We make our way to the gateway between platforms 9 and 10. I pause. There's a boy standing there with a trunk, and an owl on a trolley. Obviously a Hogwarts student. He looks lost and confused. We walk right past toward the platform. My Mother and Father takes my trolley through and I am about to follow when...  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
I turn. It's the boy that looked lost and now that I really see him, I recognize him as the boy from The robe shop. He has dark hair, rather untidy if you ask me, it droops into his bright emerald green eyes. I raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" I drawl.  
  
"Um...Hi, You probably don't remember me but we met in Madam Malcon's robe shop. I... um.. was wondering... I'm afraid I can't figure out how to get onto the platform, could you help me?" His face flushes with embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, I remember you. I can help. It's simple. You walk strait at the wall and don't stop. You'll walk strait through. Your welcome to go through with me if you like." I don't know why I'm offering this. Or why I bothered to stop to begin with, there was just something about this boy.  
  
He smiles, "Thank you. I really appreciate it." We walk together toward the barrier, him pushing his trolley. Once on the other side we stop to look around. There are students running around everywhere. My parents are waiting for me. They step forward.  
  
"Ah, Draco, there you are. And who's this?" My Mother looked at him.  
  
"I met him in the robe shop when we fetched my school supplies. He was having trouble figuring out how to get onto the platform. Oh! I didn't even introduce myself." I turn to him, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
I held my hand out for him to shake. He glanced at it then back at me, smiled and excepted it.  
  
"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." Harry Potter! Thee Harry Potter! I couldn't believe it! I fight to keep my expression from showing my shock.  
  
"Likewise. Oh! This is my Mother Narcissa and My father Lucius." I gesture to my parents. I can tell there just as shocked as I, even if they don't show it.  
  
The whistle blows and we hurry and board the train. We sit together through the whole ride. A little while along, Crabbe and Goyle stumble into our compartment. I introduce them, as well as a few of my other friends who join us. Though there are quite a few people in our compartment now, I mostly talk to Harry.  
  
******  
  
'We would be best friends. At the Sorting he'd be put in Slytherin.'  
  
***The Sorting***  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!" I calmly step up to the stool. The hat barely touches my head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" I head for the table, glancing over my shoulder at Harry. He shoots me a thumbs up. I smile slightly. I turn to watch the rest of the sorting. Finally...  
  
"Potter, Harry!" The hall erupts into whispers. He slowly steps up to the stool. He looks nervous I smile slightly for him. He returns it. The hat is quiet for quite a few minutes. Finally, it calls out...  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupts into applause. Were the only table really clapping, save a few Ravenclaws. I stand grinning at him as he hurriedly makes his way to us. I clap him on the back as he sits next to me.  
  
******  
  
'We'd sleep in the same dorm, get beds directly beside each other.'  
  
***The Dorm***  
  
We walk sleepily into our new room and look around.  
  
"Hey! Draco look! Our things are already put away." Harry looks at me, amazement clear in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know. And were bunking beside each other. Come on! I'm tired. Lets get some sleep." I walk over to my drawers and pull out my PJ's.  
  
"All right. I guess I was just shocked. I'm not use to this yet." He smiles following my example. I watch him as I change. I know a little about how he grew up. He told me on the train.  
  
We crawl into bed and snuggle under the warm blankets.  
  
"G'Night Draco." Harry whispers. His eyes are closed and he's half asleep already.  
  
"Night Harry. Pleasant dreams." I roll onto my side so I can watch him as he sleeps. I have been watching him for 5 minutes now. I close my eyes and sleep takes me.  
  
******  
  
'We'd go everywhere together. We'd be inseparable. Two peas in a pod as the muggles say.'  
  
***The next morning***  
  
"Morning Draco!" Harry wakes me up by crawling onto my bed and shaking me, "Come on! Get up! It's time to get ready for our first classes! Unless you'd rather miss breakfast."  
  
I sit up, and he climbs off my bed, "Do you have to shake me? I was sleeping you know." I hate being woken so early. I look at him. He's smiling at me like a little kid.  
  
"Come on! Get up!" He's eager to get to breakfast.  
  
"OK, OK, I'm up!" I crawl out of bed and go take a shower. When I get out Harry is sitting on my bed waiting, he's already dressed. I walk to my drawers, pull out my school robes, and get dressed. Finally ready, we head down to breakfast.  
  
As we enter the Great Hall, eyes turn to us. We walk to our table and sit down right next to each other. We talk as we eat, about our lives, what we hope'll happen this year, etc.  
  
Professor Snape is walking down our table handing out our schedules. He hands us ours and we compare them.   
  
"Hey Draco! Look, we have every class together." Harry points to our schedules. I look again.  
  
"Your right. What do we have first... Potions. ....With the Gryffindors. Oh great!" I sneer. I hate Gryffindors. Harry raises his eyebrows at me. Then glances around the hall toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hmmm..." That's all he says in response. He's heard everything I think about the Gryffindors but hasn't formed an opinion of them himself.  
  
We finish eating breakfast and head out of the Great Hall.  
  
******  
  
'We would pick on Weasley and the Mudblood.'  
  
***In front of the Great Hall***  
  
We walk out of the Great Hall side by side. People part and let us through out of either awe at Harry or Fear of me, whichever doesn't matter. We are the Silver Duo of Slytherin after all and after 3 years here at Hogwarts, everyone knows it. Just as we step out of the door we are stopped by Ron Weasley and the Mudblood girl with bushy hair by the name of Hermione Granger arguing in the middle of our way.  
  
"Excuse us." Harry says politely. I don't know why, that's just his way. Weasley looks at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, can't you see were busy here Slytherin trash?" He says cruelly to Harry. I can see it in his eyes, Harry is hurt by this. I suddenly fell very protective of my best friend.  
  
"Hey! Watch who your talking to Weasel! He was just asking you to move so we can get to class. So move!" I sneer coldly. I hate Weasleys, "Or do we have to move you?"  
  
"You couldn't move me if you tried! And besides, I think he needs new glasses otherwise he'd see that we were busy!" He is really starting to get on my nerves. No one! Insults my best friend! No one! I open my mouth to say something else, but Harry cuts me off.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's a bit hard to see anything with all that red. You look like a Muggle stop sign! Maybe you should put in for a job a McDonalds, they could probably use another Ronald." He's smirking. I have no idea what he's talking about. What's a McDonalds? The Mudblood looks outraged.  
  
"Well! I heard Slytherins were rude! But your tactless! Insulating people with things they don't even know anything about!" She is livid. I smirk, stupid Mudblood.  
  
"Yeah, well why don't you stay out of it Mudblood! Or better yet, stay out of our way!" We walk forward shoving them to the sides and continue on our way to Potions.  
  
******  
  
'We'd Work together on potions in Snape's class. We'd be Snape's favorite students.'  
  
***Snape's Class***  
  
Harry and I arrive at Snape's Dungeons a few minutes early.  
  
We move toward our usual seats. We have sat in these seats for the last 5 years. I sit down front and center. He takes his seat at the desk, directly to my right.  
  
"What do you think he'll have us do today?" Harry whispers. We love this class. It's our favorite. We are, after all, his favorite students.  
  
"No clue. Hopefully it'll be good and complicated. Maybe a vanishing potion." I smirk. That would be right up Snape's alley. The room is heavy with tension. We watch the door.  
  
Snape comes storming in, slamming the door behind him. The room is completely quiet. You could here a pin drop. He is giving one of his long lectures. Harry and I listen raptly. It is a vanishing potion! We can hardly wait to get started.  
  
Snape opens the ingredient cabinet. Harry and I work together, as always. We finish first, of course, and take samples up to professor Snape to turn in. He looks up at us raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, boys?" He asks quietly.  
  
"Were finished Professor." Harry answers his voice just as quiet.  
  
"We came up to turn them in." I continue. Snape looks between us. He reaches out, takes the vials and examines them. There perfect. Both of them.  
  
He nods, "10 points to Slytherin, each, for a perfect job. You may start on your homework. I want a 1 ft essay on the uses of this Potion. To be turned in Thursday."  
  
"Thank you sir." We turn and return to our seat. We both pull out quills and parchment and write down the homework. This will be a piece of cake.  
  
******  
  
'He would spend Holidays with me at the manner. My parents would welcome him willingly. He would have his own rooms, of course.'  
  
***Christmas***  
  
Harry and I gather what we are taking with us over Christmas break. Harry is spending the holiday at Malfoy Manor as always. This will be our last Christmas break. We plan to enjoy it! As seventh years were extremely busy with studying for our NEWTs. We look forward to this break away.  
  
"Come on Draco! Were gonna miss the train!" Harry calls from the doorway. I am closing the latch on my trunk.  
  
"Okay! okay! I'm coming!" I hurry over to him and we take out. We chat while we walk through the dungeons, up into the main hall and out off the castle heading toward the horseless carriages.  
  
"I can't wait to see what the manor looks like this year! I wonder if 'Cissa got any more of that Swedish holiday fudge. That stuff was great!" Harry is grinning.  
  
"Of course she will! When I wrote home I made a special note to tell her to get it." I smirk, my mother adores Harry. She practically adopted him. She would get him anything he asked for.  
  
Harry smiles, "I'm glad you did! You know me Way to well. I wonder how many presents we'll get... Don't you?" He turns to look at me grinning, I roll my eyes.  
  
"It'll Obviously be more then last year." I drawl, rolling my eyes, "I mean if we get less then the 25 each they gave us last year I'll be rather shocked and disappointed." I smirk, Every year my parents try to outdo themselves for us. Always getting bigger and better things.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Of course I wonder how there going to beat those autographed Quiditch ball sets they got us last year. Maybe autographed brooms and uniforms?" I chuckle, the carriages have just pulled up outside the train.  
  
We get out and board the train. We walk down the line saying 'Hello' to a few of our friends as we go. Finally we get to our usual train compartment, we always sit in the same compartment. Our chit chat turns to old Christmas presents and Christmas' long past. We talk most of the way, then getting bord we pull out our Diamond and Emerald wizards chess pieces and the Sapphire, Ruby, and Marble board my parents got us for Christmas in our second year and play until we reach the station.  
  
Finally, the train pulls into the station. I put my Diamond chess pieces and the board away into my trunk, Harry stows his Emerald pieces in his. We close our trunks and drag them off the train. Mother and Father are waiting for us in the usual place.  
  
"Draco! Harry!" Mother steps up and hugs us, as usual, "Merry Christmas, Sweethearts!"  
  
"Boys, lets get your trunks and get home. The station out there is packed full with Muggles." Father pushes up the usual two trolleys for us. After our things are loaded we get head out of the platform.  
  
Harry is grinning from ear to ear, home. Over the past seven years my home has become his home too. He often comes and spends summer with us. Without Dumbledore's knowledge or permission of course. We get into the Limo my father rents every year and head for the nearest Witches' house. My father Hates Muggle cars. We floo from there home.  
  
Over the rest of vacation Harry and I have a blast! Father has fetched us a huge Christmas tree and had it decorated with fairies, just the way Harry and I like it! We take our Quiditch balls out and play a few rounds on our Firebolts. Harry wins, as usual.  
  
We play games of Wizard chess. Our friends come over. Pansy hangs off my arm as usual, Blaise flirts with Harry making her usual pouting faces that he adores. I can't help but wonder when they'll finally go out. I mean they look good together, and there both Slytherin.  
  
On Christmas Eve, Mother and Father throw a Christmas ball. Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, the usual gang are here. There's Mistletoe everywhere. I avoid it as though it has plague of course. Harry gets caught under it by Blaise, though he doesn't seam to mind. Harry and I play a 'few innocent pranks' on people. Just the usual Christmas.  
  
Mother did get the fudge and Harry is as happy as a cloud. He's currently curled up with 'Bini on the sofa of our family sitting room. A few of our friends are staying over for Christmas, Blaise, Marry-Anne, Pansy, Vince, Greg, Justin Etre, Millicent. We are all curled up, sitting together in front of the fire with my parents, laughing and talking quietly about our holiday.  
  
Around Midnight we all turn in. The guests stay in there usual guest rooms and Harry and I go to ours.  
  
'Knock, knock' It's 1:30 am and someone's at my door, I know who it is.  
  
"Come on in Harry." I call from my bed. Were 17 but this is tradition. He always spend Christmas Eve with me in my room. He opens the door and walks in closing it behind him.  
  
"That was some party tonight. I'm bushed." Harry half whispers as he climbs into my bed.  
  
"Yeah, best yet. So...what's going on with you and Bini? You looked awfully comfortable together." I drawl grinning. Harry blushes, predictable.  
  
"Er.. Well,.." He stutters, I mad him nervous, he's always been shy, even after all these years, "Actually, I was going to ask her to go out with me tomorrow." He whispers, he's falling asleep.  
  
"Go for it! You two have been flirting for years! She totally likes you." I grin sleepily. I lay my head on the pillow next to Harry's and we drift off to sleep. As also tradition, my Mother and Father sneak in to check on us at 2:00 before heading out into the family room to put the presents under the tree for us.  
  
When we get up the next morning we find 28 presents each, needless to say, were happy. We got all kinds of things! Harry was right about the brooms and uniforms. We got Lighteningstrike brooms, the latest model, signed my our favorite teams, plus official team uniforms! Books, Jewelry, Candy, cards, the usual things. Oh! Plus we each got something called a Magi-Laptop. Apparently it's a magical wizards version of a Muggle laptop computer. Or so Harry tells me. It's definitely the best Christmas yet! Harry asked Blaise if she'd go out with him and she said yes, now there officially together. As for me and Pansy... Well, lets not push it.  
  
******  
  
'We would sit together at graduation.'  
  
***Graduation***  
  
The graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are sitting in the front 4 rows of the audience watching Headmaster Dumbledore give his traditional graduation speech on the platform in front of the lake. Slytherin are sitting in the front row, having won the house cup again this year, Gryffindor behind us, they came in second, Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff.  
  
Harry and I are sitting side by side as usual. Pansy is sitting to my left holding my hand. We've been official for about 3 months now. Harry is on my Right and to his right is Blaise. There still together and if anything closer then ever. Her head is resting on his shoulder. I think he may ask her to marry him sometime in the next few months or so. I can't help but smile at the thought.  
  
Harry deserves happiness. He lost his godfather 2 years ago, after having just found him in fifth. He defeated the Dark Lord not 4 months ago, nearly killing himself in the process. He's had it ruff. And I've been there at his side through it all. After all what's a best friend for?  
  
Dumbledore finishes his speech, it's now the Mudblood's turn. She is Valedictorian, not to mention Headgirl. David Mikelson, a Ravenclaw, was Headboy. I tuned her out as she gave the usual 'It's been a great few years, and this is just the start' speech that usually accompanies these things. His mind turned instead back to Harry. He'd changed a lot over 7 years. He use to be shy, frightened and rather energetic at times. Now he was calm, quiet, and a real leader. He grew into his roll as a natural leader. He was proud of who he was, no longer scared. He really was the hero of the Magical world, yet unlike myself, he doesn't flaunt it. He just accepts it and moves on. I still, after 7 years as his best friend, envy Harry for all this.  
  
Harry notices that I'm not paying attention and am lost in my own thoughts. He elbows me lightly in the ribs to get my attention, "Knut for your thoughts?" he is whispering, barely moving his lips so as not to attract the Professors' attention.  
  
I smile slightly, "Just thinking about a few things." I whisper back  
  
"Oh? What about?" He is curious, I know by his eyes. That's another thing I envy, his beautiful, expressive green eyes. I can read them like a book.  
  
"Oh, just the past. You know, this and that. A lot has happened to us over the last 7 years." I smile, so does he.  
  
"Yeah, I know, and there's plenty more to come." He grins, I smile back. Yes, indeed. The Mudblood is right about one thing. This is the beginning, there is plenty more to come, and Harry and I will deal with it together. Always.  
  
The David finishes his speech and we all clap. Dumbledore steps up to the podium, "Now, as Professor McGonagal calls your names I want you to come up and except your diplomas." He is smiling. That Damn twinkle is in his eyes. Oh! How I Hate that twinkle. It always meant trouble for Harry, which meant trouble for me as well. Harry is glaring at him next to me.  
  
Finally my name is called. I rise and walk toward Snape, our head of house are to hand us our diplomas.  
  
"Congratulations Draco. You did it." He smiles slightly. Just so I can see it. I know Harry saw it to. He was good at picking up on Snape's expressions, even from a distance.  
  
"Thank you, sir." I smirk, it's a happy smirk. The smiles are reserved for Harry, and Harry alone. I take the diploma and walk up to Dumbledore I shake his hand as he congratulates me as well. I only snort lightly. Gods how I hate this man. Finally I go join the rest of my house that has already receive there diplomas.  
  
Soon it's Harry's turn. He walks up to Snape and smiles, they come easily for him, at Snape's congratulations, shakes Dumbledore's hand and stands waiting as Dumbledore makes a small speech and hands Harry another award. It's a special award for extreme services to the school. A one of a kind award. Harry takes it patiently and makes his way to me. Our fellow Slytherins clear his way knowing he would stand next to me. We smile at each other.  
  
We wait patiently for about 20 minutes while the rest of the houses join us on stage. Were all standing there intermingled, just as we were when we first came to this school. We looked around at the faces we all knew so well, friends, family, enemies. Finally Dumbledore motions to us.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, Witches and Wizards, I give you the Hogwarts Graduating class of 2003!" A cheer goes up from the crowd. We all toss our Wizard and Witch hats into the air in joy. Friends start hugging each other, others are jumping around in excitement, some even start crying in joy. I turn to Harry grinning, he's grinning also, tears in his eyes.  
  
I hug him tight, he returns it, "We did it Harry! We did it!"  
  
He sniffs in joy, "I know! I know!" We pull apart and he turns and grabs Blaise into a hug, lifting her from the ground, and swinging her around slowly. She squeals and giggles. He sets her down and kisses her. I pull Pansy close and hold her. I've never been one for public demonstrations of affection. You can feel the joy and sadness in the air. Joy to be starting a new phase in our lives, mixed with the sadness of leaving the one place we all loved.  
  
******  
  
'Yeah... That's how it would have been. Perfect. Except...  
  
'He hadn't excepted my hand. Weasley got to him first. Stealing away the best friend I ever could have had. He isn't in Slytherin, He's a Gryffindor, with Weasley.  
  
'He doesn't share a dorm with me. He doesn't sleep in the bed next to mine. We don't eat breakfast together.  
  
'He's Weasley's best friend, not mine. He doesn't make fun of Them, they make fun of me.  
  
'We work together in Potions only because Snape puts us together. Harry is FAR from his favorite student.  
  
'He doesn't come over to my manor for Christmas. Instead he either stays here or goes to Weasley's. There are no fun Christmas parties. No matching brooms, or chess sets.  
  
'He doesn't date Blaise Zabini. Oh, She likes him though. Even though he is a Gryffindor, she still has a major thing for him. He's seeing a sixth year Gryffindor named Amanda Bane. Poor Bini.  
  
'Graduation is in two days. We won't be sitting together. He'll be in front. Gryffindor won the house cup. Not Slytherin. He'll be hugging Weasley and the Mudblood, not me. They'll be together through thick and thin. Not Harry and I.  
  
'No wonder I hate him and Weasley. Look at what they took away from me. I could have been the happiest Slytherin in the world, instead, I'm not. I Hate you Potter! I wish Weasley would croak! There was a chance all of my dreams could have come true. But You dashed them Harry. You turned my hand away. Big mistake.'  
  
"Draco? Are you still awake?" Crabbe looks at me groggily from the bed next to mine. The one that should have been Harry's, "What's wrong? Not feeling well?"  
  
"No, just busy thinking. G'Night Crabbe." I roll over in my bed to face the wall.  
  
'G'Night Potter. We could have been the Best of friends, but we do make great enemies.'  
  
********************

**Author's Note:**

> This was another old one that I just brought over from FFNet, so I tried to correct any spelling/grammar errors I could find. What did you all think? I had a great time writing this! What was your favorite scene? Review and let me know! I gotta know what you all think! REVIEW!!!


End file.
